1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an insertion head which is provided in a component inserting device, grips a leaded component, and inserts one or more leads of the leaded component into one or more insertion holes provided on a printed circuit board, a component insertion device, and a component mounting line.
2. Description of Related Art
A component insertion device which inserts one or more leads of a leaded component into one or more insertion holes provided on a printed circuit board and performs mounting the leaded component onto the printed circuit board, is provided with an insertion head which grips the leaded component supplied by a component supply device. The insertion head grips the leaded component by changing an interval between one pair of gripping claws. Some insertion heads can grip the leaded component supplied in various postures by swinging the one pair of gripping claws by rotation of a horizontal shaft member (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 is JP-A-2012-236258.